


Impunity

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Incest, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln stands in front of him, just a bit too close, but not close enough for questions or comments. (Season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impunity

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Impunité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942733) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Just a little something written along with [They Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/942725) – nothing related, but there’s sort of an ongoing theme.

He leans into the warehouse wall as Lincoln stands in front of him, almost against him, close enough for him to feel the heat radiating from his brother’s body and seeping into him, the familiar scent of Linc’s skin and sweat filling his nostrils. He closes his eyes for a couple of seconds, breathes deeply, and he knows that Lincoln is grinning.

Lincoln stands in front of him, just a bit too close, but not close enough for questions or comments. Anyway... anyway this is Sucre, Abruzzi and C-Note sitting a few feet away at the other end of the warehouse. T-Bag and his sick mind would have found a reason to comment. But Sucre, Abruzzi and C-Note? They just pretend not to see, hear or be remotely moved by this so purely and perfectly fraternal display of affection.

The feeling of impunity sends a shiver down Michael’s spine and he looks up to see Lincoln winking at him, offering him the hint of an accomplice smile. Then his brother bends forward to murmur something in his ear. Behind Lincoln’s shoulder, Michael can see the three other men chatting and arguing; they’re not paying attention to Lincoln and him. He gasps when he realizes that Linc’s intent is definitely not to tell him something: he gets closer and licks the shell of his ear then blows lightly, the air hot and moist on his skin.

Michael plasters his shoulders against the dirty wall, claws at it so as not to grab his brother by the collar of his absurdly unbuttoned shirt, make him spin against the wall and kiss him in front of the three guys in a way that would have nothing to do with purely and perfectly fraternal, in a way that would without a doubt feed T-Bag’s fantasies. As retaliation, he just pushes a thigh between Lincoln’s, presses lightly and he can feel...

Right. Totally fair.

There’s another puff of air on his ear, still hot and moist but harsh and uncontrolled this time around. While Sucre strongly suggests that they come and eat something while there _is_ something to eat, Linc puts a big brother’s hand on the nape of his neck, commending and playful, and whispers with a lover’s voice in his ear, low and rough, “I’m gonna do indescribable things to you, Mike.”

He steps back and watches him, his eyes a bit too black and a bit too shiny. Michael smiles at him.

-END-


End file.
